


The Happiest Day

by annelea



Series: From One Door To Another [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: The happiest day of her life, is also the saddest.





	The Happiest Day

Contraction after contraction hit.  Slowly at first, then barely giving her a chance to breathe.  She rode the waves of pain as gracefully as possible without any pain medication or epidural.  She didn't want to deal with the side-effects later.

Right now, she was glad she'd chosen to do this at home.  If she'd done it in the hospital, her room would quickly become crowded.  Her friends and co-workers would all want to see, and so would a lot of Kakashi's friends.  She couldn't deal with that right now.

"Looks like a potato."

The smack of Ino's hand on Sasuke's cheek brought the first real smile to Sakura's face all day.  Sakura still didn't see her baby yet, not clearly.  Shizune was busy making sure the child's airways were clear, blood pressure good, and lungs in working order.  In the few seconds it took to achieve this, Sasuke had to be the first one to open his mouth about the way her child looked.  And _that_ was his response?  She was glad Ino had the energy to smack him.

"Babies are cute and precious things, idiot!" Ino snapped at him.  "They're adorable!"

"It's a screaming, red and purple potato," he retorted, fending off her next attack, "with fluffy white stuff on its head."

" _Her_ head," Shizune corrected, handing the freshly cleaned and wrapped baby to its mother.  Little did Sakura realize that the second she touched her child, Shizune would start _pushing_ on her stomach.

"OW!"  Sakura nearly threw her child from the shock.  "What the hell?"

"We can do this now and get it over with, or you can do it later and go through more pain a second time..." Shizune smiled at her.  "Remember, I told you I've worked it out.  Everything will tighten back up faster than it normally would with anyone else."

Right.  Shizune had been thinking about a way to get kunoichi healed from giving birth sooner.  Sakura was to be her first test subject.  Advantages: everything back to normal size within a week.  Disadvantages: lots of pain, and no rest, even for a moment, after pushing out a baby...

"I'm sure a few minutes won't make much difference," Ino tried, but Shizune shook her head.

"We're only going to pause to see if the baby can start feeding, and that's going to be a while," Shizune insisted.

Sakura had chosen to see if she could breast feed first.  Her chest hadn't really expanded that much during pregnancy, so it was a shot in the dark if she would even produce enough for the child.  Formula was already in the cupboard, ready for the eventuality that she would either not produce enough milk, or not be able to do it comfortably.  No way was she going to force it.  Her baby would be just fine with either one, she was sure.

"How long until it starts looking human?" Sasuke spoke up again.

"Are you sure you're not Naruto in disguise?" Ino growled.  "You're saying some awfully stupid things!"

Sakura giggled, then cringed in pain.  "It's alright, Ino...  He's right.  Rin-chan does look like an angry potato right now."

"Rin-chan?" Ino looked a bit confused.  "Where did that name come from?"

Sasuke wasn't confused one bit.  He remembered some of what Obito had revealed about Nohara Rin.

"Kakashi insisted, if it were a girl, she would be Rin."

"That's quite the namesake," Sasuke spoke softly, meeting Sakura's eyes carefully.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, eyes still glued to the little bundle with the thick mop of silver hair in her arms.  "I don't care.  That Rin was loved very much.  So is this one."

"Uh... somebody going to fill me in?" Ino interjected, annoyed.

"Another time," Sasuke waved her off.

The baby was starting to fuss again.  So was her mother.

"Hey, Forehead, where'd your smile go?" Ino poked Sakura's arm.

She couldn't look at her child any more, but she couldn't stop.  The baby had turned her head and revealed more of a likeness to its father.  Not only did she have Kakashi's hair, but there was a little freckle, a dark, perfectly round birthmark, below the left side of her lips... right where the little mole was on Kakashi's face.  Sakura broke down.  The prolonged labor, whatever the hell Shizune was doing to her abdomen now, the comments Sasuke had made... it didn't matter.  All Sakura wished was for Kakashi to be able to see his daughter's face, the little, wrinkly version of his own.  It would have made him proud.

Shizune stopped and did a double take of the mother and child.  "Oh."

"Oh what?" Ino insisted.

"I almost forgot.  It was a long time ago the last time I saw."

"Saw what?" Ino nearly yelled.

"That baby's going to look just like her father," Sasuke answered.

"Really?"

Sasuke reached out and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  She turned to see his face held a sad, knowing smile.

"I'm so glad I have you guys," she sniffled, looking between Sasuke and Ino.  "My two best friends.  I guess you're Auntie Ino and Uncle Sasuke now, huh?"

Sasuke's heart stopped for just a moment.  Sakura couldn't mean that... could she?

"Don't look so surprised, Sasuke," Sakura would have laughed if she could, the yucky feeling of afterbirth sliding out made her feel sick.  "I still think of you as family."


End file.
